Qsama and Krad: PI's
by Bowleena
Summary: Krad and Qsama and the case of the missing DotDotDots! My present to Qsama. Contains OOCness, inside jokes, and utter randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Q-sama and Krad : P.I.'s

The case of the missing Dot-Dot-Dots: Part One

AN: Ok, this is a crazy story, contains OOC-ness, inside jokes, and if you squint sideways… everything on the computer screen is blurry snort . This story is for my friend Q-sama! Prepare to read something very random.

Q-sama was walking down Baker Stree (for no real reason) and goes by 'Bubbles 'n Bath', which's a really cool shop, that sells bath stuff and has a bubble-blowing machine, but 'Bubbles 'n Bath' isn't there anymore, a shoe shop is.

Suddenly, Krad swooped down from the sky like something that swoops. He grabbed Q-sama and flew her away to the park. He put her down in a tree, and sat across from her, on a different tree-branch.

Q-sama was, needless to say, very surprised. "What? Krad? From DNAngel?"

"DNAngel, isn't that some story that somebody as writing aobut our lives…? But, yeah, I'm Krad."

"Whoot, that must mean I'm in a fanfic!"

"What's a fanfic, Q-san?" Krad questioned.

"Q-san? Oh, I must be in one of Bowleena's fanfics!" Q-sama was happy. 

"Bowleena-sama is the one who told me to get you, indeed." Krad solemnly said. (AN: Completely random, but in this book I'm reading, there is a character called Solembum… snort ) "Oooh why did she tell you to get me?" Q-sama questioned the demonic angel/curse/whatever.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help me solve

THE CASE OF THE MISSING DOT-DOT-DOTS!" (AN: Man that's a pain to write)

Krad announced. "Technically, said mission is also my mission, but I have to accept it, other wise the almighty-authoress of this story (Bowleena-sama) could kill me off in the rest of her stories. Which would make me sad," he continued.

"But me, happy!" said a random chibi-Satoshi-head that appeared above Q-sama.

"What are you doing here, Sato-chan?"

"Oops, sorry Bowleena-sama." And the chibi-Satoshi-head floated off towards the soccer fields.

"Q-sama says, 'I accept!'" Q-sama said.

"Krad-sama says, 'Yay!'" said Krad. (Krad doesn't get a –sama 'cause he doesn't give me presents)

"Bowleena-sama says, "GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Yes, Bowleena-sama." The two whispered, heads bowed like Tohru asking for something.

"So, where do we start?" asked Q-sama of Krad.

"We follow the yellow brick road! No sorry, that's wrong, we follow the trail," declared Krad.

"Ooh, a trail?"

"Yes, a trail. There may be many trails that are wrong, and confusing, though."

"So, it's a mixed trail?" pondered Q-sama.

"I love trail mix!" exclaimed an excited Krad.

"Um, ok."

"Let's follow this trail first." Krad said, picking up a poor squirrel from the tree by it's tail.

"Krad, that's a TAIL, not a TRAIL."

"Oh." sighed a forlorn Krad, dropping the poor animal on the ground.

"We must find a trail!" shouted Q-sama, suddenly standing up on her limb of the tree.

Krad picked her up by the shoulders. (AN: Q-sama would hurt me if I had him pick her up bridal style. My abusive friend!)

"Up, up, and away!" he cried, taking of into the sky. (AN: I really, really, really wish I could fly)

"To infinity, and beyond!" agreed Q-sama, and they flew nito the sunset/rise/whatever.

Well, Krad was the one doing the actual flying but, oh,

Whatever!

AN: One more chapter… I'll put it up ONLY if I have requests to actually post it.

The swooping comment came from my brother; thanks, Poe-kun!

I have a lot of fafics to work on… just read my profilee! And I have even more on the go, and I have a lot of oneshots floating around my head, too!

I must be crazy.

everyone from DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Ranma ½, and Rachiru, Q-sama, A-sama, Brownie-sama, my family, and practically everyone I've ever met are nodding feverently in the background

See ya next time! (used figuratively, as I most likely won't ever see many of you in real life)

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Number two… Sorry this took so long to post! This is the last one. Enjoy the randomness!

So Krad was flying along, carring Q-sama (BY THE SHOULDERS).

Suddenly the white winged thing saw a line of… Trail Mix!

"OOOOH Trail Mix!" he cried, swooping down to it.

Meanwhile, on the soccer fields…

The chibi-Satoshi-head fluttered (yes fluttered… don't aske me how) around Risa, Riku and Daisuke's heads.

"Wow, why does that fairy-thing look like HIwatari-kun?" wondered Risa aloud.

"Ah! Daisuke, save me!" Riku sried

"What do you want, fluttering-fairy-ish-thing-that-looks-like-Hiwatari-kun-sorta-ish?" demanded Daisuke in his best macho-man voice (nacho man, nacho man… ok I'll stop now).

"Um, there's… there's a Krad-bird coming this way, and Dark-san wants you to shoot it!" said the chibi-Satoshi-head-thing.

"Ooh, Dark-san, Dark-san! I'll shoot it!" Risa exclaimed, and flew her kiteat Krad, who was preoccupied with Trail Mix.

"Aah!" the demon thing cried. "My Trail Mix!" Q-san detangled herself from the kite, and ran.

"Come on, fellow P.I.! We have a mission to solve!" Seeing that Krad was reluctant to leave his Trail Miax, and Risa and co were fast approaching, she thought of a quick bribe.

"If we solve the case now, you can have lots of Trail Mix!" she bribed.

"Solve it? That's easy. Indigo-san has the Dot-Dot-Dots!" he replied, and went back to eating his Trail Mix.

"Indigo? Indigo… COME HERE NOW!" she barked.

With poof, a girl with a strange scar on her face appeared. "Yes, Q-sama?"

"Did you take the Dot-Dot-Dots?"

"Yep!"

"WHY?"

"'Cause I felt like it, oh, and 'cause it would annoy people, 'specially Baka-nii-san, but mainly I took the Dot-Dot-Dots 'cause I felt like it!" Indigo replied cheerfully.

"And you did annoy me, so NO TRAIL MIX FOR YOU!" Krad yelled at the poor girl, hiding his Trail Mix.

"Waaah, somebody, Krad's picking on me!" whined Indigo as she tried to grab the Trail Mix.

They all suddenly fell into Q-sama.

"Wha…?" she said sitting up in bed. "Oh Scooter, it's you…" she said petting cat.

"Nightmare?" asked the tabby sympathetically. (Your cat is a tabby, right?)

"Not exactly at was more weird than… hey, why are you talking?" Q-sama realized that cats did not speak English.

With a mischievous grin, Scooter just hopped off Q-sama's bed and sprang out her bedroom door.

"Oh. My. Akito. (No, my Akito! LOL) This is crazy." Q-sama yawned, and wandered over to the computer.

"100 e-mails?" she silently screamed. "The Dot-Dot-Dots are MISSING?"

Then she REALLY woke up.

AN: The end.

Crazy, huh.

I hoipe you liked your story Q-sama. Take a cow, you're great. Or would you rather a chicken? LOL See ya next time, peeps!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


End file.
